X4018
X4018 are a single Railroad Nomad tribe separated from the Wasteland Pacific Company formed from the best fighters of Mikado and Wasteland Pacific and troops from the NCR. They are an entirely military force, supported by tribes of Wasteland Pacific. They travel in an armored Union Pacific Big Boy numbered X4018. Their train is armor-plated and their most valuable asset is an 8-inch M1888 railroad gun History Beginnings In 2240, with the rivalry between Satan Fe and Wasteland Pacific becoming steadily worse a tribe of Wasteland Pacific Nomads had found their engine destroyed by the rogue tribe. Lost in Dallas Texas they found themselves encountering the remains of the Museum of the American Railroad where the largest locomotive any of them had ever seen lay dormant. A rescue party from another tribe found them hard at work restoring the X4018, their Railroad Inspector and Engineer claiming it to be a sign to fight back against Satan Fe. The original tribe broke up, the Carriage Staff, Gangers, women and children were evacuated to the rescue train and the Rail Marshalls of both tribes were grouped together to remain with the X4018. A train was formed and the carriages armored heavily as they could make them and then they began training themselves to be the best fighters they could. Wherever possible they relied on other Wasteland Pacific tribes for supplies, also receiving the best armor and weapons they could find... and then came rumor that there was something special in an old pre-war naval base in The Corps.... An artillery cannon mounted on a railway carriage... the ultimate weapon. Repairing the M1888 railroad gun took some time as they were in the most dangerous place in Texas but they eventually steamed out, arriving in Modessa for supplies on June 4th 2245. The Child In 2277, on a routine stop to refuel a small child with glasses and wearing a pre-war girl scout's uniform was captured camping in the disused depot there. As she was too young to be a Ganger and the Railway Code said that non-station staff waiting at a station MUST board she was taken on board as a passenger. The girl, whose name was Lucy Littlething was surprisingly intelligent, knowing much of the secret knowledge of the Railway Code and the workings of the engine was brought to the cab of the X4018 where the fire in the engine's boiler began to turn temperamental. The fireman spoke to the driver and the driver told the conductor that the girl was a holy one sent by the Locomotive and must be taken to whatever destination she chose ... unfortunately the girl said she was heading all the way to Savannah Georgia, almost the entire length of the country and into the territory of Mikado. They decided to travel there, anyway, and traveled the distance in the span of a few weeks. By the time she had disembarked the girl had provided the mechanics of the X4018 with valuable improvement ideas which would allow the train to work more efficiently. She was given a conductor's cap in exchange and promised free travel on any Railway Nomad train ... Relationships Wasteland Pacific: Wasteland Pacific is the mother tribe of the X4018. As they do not trade with outsiders. All the supplies they obtain at stations are traded in "tickets" redeemable for trade with Wasteland Pacific tribes. Satan Fe: The sworn enemies of X4018. Their bloody conflict has cost many lives and made traveling the rails more and more difficult. although other tribes of the Wasteland Pacific fight Satan Fe wherever they encounter them they are less well equipped. Mikado: X4018 are respected by the people of Mikado but they do not have close ties. X4018 is begrudgingly allowed passage on their rails and will accept tickets in exchange for trade goods or passage but these are kept and are redeemed by Mikado to Wasteland Pacific (usually for food or oil). Other settlements: X4018 also commonly fight against settlements which have built upon railway lines or against raiders who attack railroads. Category:Groups Category:The Wastes